The light in the darkness
by Sammijoee
Summary: 15 year old Ashley is found by Trenderman as a baby and is taken in by him when he finds out that she is an angel of great power. But the time will come when she will have to meet jeff, EJ, LJ,masks,hoodie,smile etc. But will Jane, Alice and the rake stand in the way of happiness? Read and see WARNING: blood, violence, bad language and sexual themes if u no like no read
1. Prologue

**Prologue;**

**Trenderman's POV;**

I was on my way back from my brother, Offenderman's, home when I hear crying to my left it was soft at first but as I tried to ignore it and carry on home the sobs grew louder as did my curiousness to find out who it was. Eventually I made up my mind and went to go see what or who was crying. As I drew nearer to the crying I felt an unearthly presence around me, I shook off the feeling and continued my search for the mysterious sobbing. Finally I walked into a clearing after another 20 minutes of scouring through bushes and tree branches, what I saw would have made even my brothers slenderman and Offenderman stand stock still, it was a baby in a wicker basket. I cautiously stepped closer to the basket and peered in it the baby had an odd colour of eyes one electric blue and the other passion purple I knew that this was no ordinary baby. I looked around the clearing to see if I could find any other sources of life that might be around the clearing; there was nobody, only me and the little baby.

I took pity on the poor thing,I'd say it was about 2 weeks old at the most, I knelt down before the basket that's when I saw a note, I tore it off the basket and read what it said.

_Dear whoever,_

_ Take the little whore she means nothing to me or the father, she's a freak I don't want her, never have, never will. She was a mistake her name is whatever you decide._

_P.S. don't remove the blanket from her head unless you want to be disgraced_

_Good luck, Jessica_

I was enraged this poor little baby abandoned by her very own mother, _'I can't just leave her here...and she is adorable and it does get lonely all up in that little house of mine...'_ I was broken from my thought when the child started to sob again. I took her out of the basket and cradled her like a father would his little son or daughter. I had to admit there was a certain ora about her that made her seem...un-human to me.

'_I'll take her to slender he know about all this stuff'_ I though to myself I looked back at the child and saw a flash of silver from her chest. I pulled it out it was a medallion of sorts maybe a pendant. It was a long thin white gold chain with an intricate pendant on the end in the form of a pair of silver connected angel wings with a dark blue heart diamond hanging from the bottom where the wings connected held in place by a silver case. it had a certain glow about it that I couldn't explain.

"Who are you?" I muttered to myself.

After she calmed down I put her back in the basket and picked it up I decided I was going to find out who this mysterious child was.

**_(Time skip to slender mansion)_**

**Slenderman's POV;**

I sighed as I washed the last dish I had before I went out killing for the night.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!***

but alas there was a frantic knocking at the door that awoke me from my thoughts of how I could slowly kill the targets I would find in their houses at night all alone...

***KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!***

I snapped out of my thoughts again as the knocking was louder and more furious. I sighed as I stepped towards the door of my mansion and unlocked all the bolts, as I opened the door I saw my brother Trenderman slam it open the rest of the way he was holding a wicker basket in his arms _'probably some new fancy ass bag that he just HAD to show me'_ i chuckled to myself.

"Trendy, what has you so frazzled on this fine evening? A new bag?" I asked indicating to the basket in his arms.

"Read this" he panted out.

"I'll be In the kitchen when your done, this is serious business slenderman" he said gravely I knew now that it was serious because he would always call me slender of slendy.

I did as I was 'asked' and read the note as I skimmed through it I became enraged, what had that child's mother done to the poor thing for her not to be able to have the blanket remove from her ears? I moved to the kitchen with trendy and peered into the basket at the baby.

"Don't you feel the ora around her slender? She isn't human is she?" He asked.

Indeed I did feel an ora about the child that could not be explained. Even her features proved that she wasn't any normal child, her eyes where the most curious colour I'd ever seen In all my generations of living. Then I caught sight of the Angel wings pendant around her neck... That was no ordinary pendant I hummed to myself as I pondered where I'd seen it before and what it meant.

"Slender... what is it?" Trendy asked shakily.

"This pendant...I know I've seen it before..." I said absentmindedly picking up the necklace and rubbing it to get rid of the dirt.

"Maybe...it's from one of your books?!" Trendy said hopefully.

I thought about it for a second then went into the library, taking the baby and trendy with me. I reached one of my tentacles up onto the shelves in the room of old, new, small, big, tall and short books that I'd collected over the generations**( I actually don't know if he'd be like generations old but In my fic he is so just go with me on this oneXD)** and pulled them all out, as I looked through them all with trendy the one book caught my eye, it had a golden hue around it but midnight sky blue with an intricate silver design. I picked it up and read the title **_'angels pendant:the true story'_** it read.

"I FOUND IT!" I yelled, since it is a really big library, as trender came running up to me I opened the book then a burst of white light and swirls came from the first page I ran to protect the child but when I got there something odd was afoot, the pendant was glowing white around her neck, as it glowed it shot a white, an ocean blue, a icy blue, an electric blue, a fiery red, a black, a forest green and a gold and silver beams from each of the feathers on the wings of her pendant, when they moulded together there was a blinding flash of light then it faded away when it did it left behind a beautiful silver staff. The staff was a slim stick, in the middle was a dark blue orb that seemed to change from darker to lighter and to grey also incased in a silver swirl to protect it from shattering, atop of the silver staff was a huge glowing orb of all the same colours as the beams of light they all swirled around each other like water in the sea, the orb was incased in a very delicate and exceptionally beautiful swirl design with thin silver chains hanging from the bottom of the giant orb.**(not all that good at describing it but it's the 3rd staff on the picture only add all the coloursXD)**

As the light faded further the staff drifted towards the girl in the basket, when she saw the staff she stopped crying and tried to get out of her blanket to reach it but couldn't.

'_She'll choke herself if I don't help'_ I thought to myself so I took the blankets off her and gasped.

"Slendy, what is it?" Trendy asked over my shoulder.

When he saw her he gasped himself, she had white hair and flawless pale skin but that's not all she had a blue star tattooed next to her eye. I had an idea of what she was, but just to make sure I looked through the book and I found the passage. I passed the book to trendy and told him to read. He dropped the book and turned to her in shock as did I.

This was no ordinary baby this baby was an angel.

We spoke for a few hours and decided that we would let her live with trender and that I would come and visit every month to teach her how to control her powers and that was that really she came with trendy to meet Offenderman and splendorman and we all became attached to her in a way but never as close as trenderman did and it kept on with this routine for another fifteen years then it all changed.

this is her story the story of an angels light and how it broke through a boys darkness.

**A/N; this took FOREVER to think up! But it was worth it personally I think it turned out pretty good:) I know not many people know Trenderman or Offenderman but look them up they are asweome!:D **

**Right this is what I had In mind for the pendant:**

** /images/I/41Bg%2BemjSgL._SY300_.jpg -only the diamond is dark blue**

**This would be the staff:**

** art/Angel-Staff-Ideas-001-331487866 -It's the 3rd staff as I said before**

**And this is the book:**

** . /-s3wZFbXjQSw/UYqjRNlYU3I/AAAAAAAAgkU/byokVJVf1_c/s1600/82fd27a352860cdbe1e8ee2d_ -ignore the writing on it and put in 'angels pendant:the true story' and you have the book:D well I hope you enjoyed this I'll try and update it when I can **

**wish me luck on this!**

**Sammyjoee;oxo**


	2. Authors note! MUST READ!

Just to let everyone know i'll hopefully be updating sometime next week! I've been busy re-decorating my bedroom and now I just have to sort everything out and paint the wardrobe & I'm finished! But don't worry I should be updating by Wednesday all being well I'll write when I can but I winter finish it till then sooo wish me luck with the decorating thanks for being so patient with me love you all!

cheers for reading, sammijoee;ox3


End file.
